Like Toy Soldiers
by BlackTudorRose
Summary: Matthew's life was... complicated. Having to fight to stay on top, falling in love, dealing with a drug smuggeling investigation and crazy suitors just made it a little more interesting. An Omegaverse AU with Prucan, UsUK, Gerita, Spamano, and one sided Franada, russiaxcanada and some others I'm forgetting right now. Rated because I'm paranoid it may go up.
1. Step by Step

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down...

AN: I know Fanfiction doesn't like chapters that are all one authors note so I'm putting this in diary form.

November 10, 1890

These are the rules, regulations, and traditions of Occulta Tenebrarum, as laid out by "Britannia"

1. No one is to, under any circumstances use real names.

2. Everyone can carry a weapon, however fights are only allowed after a challenge has been issued and are only permitted outside the premises and in the arena.

3. Each Occulta Tenebrarum is to have one arena at least 10 feet by 25 feet.

4. Anyone can challenge the current owner.

5. No one can kill or break any law.

6. If you damage property you must pay for it.

7. Once a year all Occulta Tenebrarum owners will meet here at the first Occulta Tenebrarum in London, England.

8. Retired owners cannot be attacked.

9. Owners get 100% of all profit's after restocking on whatever is needed to use however they wish.

10. If one Occulta Tenebrarum is attacked then all Occulta Tenebrarum will retaliate in every way possible.

11. All Occulta Tenebrarum will be logged here along with the date they were founded.

London, England- November 1, 1890

Rome, Italy- December 25, 1897

Austrian/Hungarian border- April 5, 1905

Madrid, Spain- July 16, 1910

New York, New York- September 11, 1923

Ontario, Canada- July 1, 1924

_sumus filii noctis,_ we are children of the night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ AN: China, Ukraine (abet briefly), Russia, Germany, and Prussia, will make an appearance though I'm not sure if japan will. I don't own Hetalia, and as far as I know none of these dates have any meaning. Correct me if I'm wrong in a review please. See you later.

~Danceswithdemons


	2. Heart to Heart

**Like toy soldiers**

**Warnings: some cussing in the A. N.**

I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure

Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders

I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it

Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter

I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to

I'm supposed to set an example

* * *

Alex strolled through the small play area; he didn't know what had made him stop here or why he was even considering any of these children as potential heirs, he was still at a relatively young at 22, and though he had no illusions about living very long, he certainly didn't think he needed to start looking for a child now. Besides he wasn't sure if he could bear to put a child through the rigors of training to own Occulta Tenebrarum, he mentally evaluated all the children running around him; too weak, to fat, to slow, to… all of them had flaw's that would get them killed in his sort of life. As he turned to leave he spotted a little boy, no more than five years old watching him with detached violet eyes, eyes that took everything in and gave nothing away, an impressive skill for one so young. He swiftly approached him noting the slightness of his frame. He was light and skinny but the way he stood betrayed a wiry strength. As Alex approached him he little boy slid so he was free to escape any way he chose. " What is your name little one?" his question seemed to surprise him.

"Matthew." The answer was nonchalant and emotionless, it gave nothing away, another good trait Alex noted.

"Well my names Alex Williams but some people call me slender, so take your pick." He looked for any reaction he watched a smile spread itself over the little boy's face. Showing positive emotions would endear him to many. He turned around as his eyes flicked behind him and the young man's face fell back into his mask, he realized he didn't like that mask very well, but that could be dealt with later. As he turned to face the approaching person, it was the caretaker, _ah_ _good I was just going to go look for her. _He had, at some point in the last few minutes decided to adopt the- Matthew if he was going to adopt him then he would call him by his name.

"Excuse me sir? My name is Kat and I was wondering if you had found a child yet you would like to adopt?" Alex turned and caught sight of the caretaker that had spoken, one of her most striking features of was her chest, the pitchfork she carried also caught his attention.

"Yes, actually I have." Turning to face Matthew he asked "do you want to come home with me?"

"O-okay." Matthew's eyes widened a little in shock and she nodded.

"Alright then let's go get the paperwork started, hm?" Kat turned and started towards the old brick building. Matthew and Alex followed hand in hand.

Xx Time skip Xx

Matthew looked down at the tan folder in his hands, it contained his adoption papers and some other information, birth certificate, report card's the usual. The day the first papers had been laid in there as proof he had been adopted had been the day his life had started, now it felt like it was ending. "Mr. Williams? I'm sorry but you need to come with us to the station to-"

"I know." He did know, all the year's he had spent training to become leader of Occulta Tenebrarum had made him very aware of police procedure's, they would take him down to the station, ask if he knew what had happened and why and then let him go. He would have to make arrangements for Alex's funeral he thought idly, and establish himself as leader. That last bit wouldn't be too hard, as his mind rapidly shifted through his list of things he needed to do, he realized that he would need to get started right away in order to keep things (relatively) sane. Ah well, Yao would help him with everything he was sure. "Let's go, I've work to do later." Not used to being ordered around by an omega, and a 18 year old one at that, the police (a pair of alpha's) were shocked into following. Unknown to them the omega smiled as he realized this might just be easier than he thought.

* * *

AN: well… that's done and I threw china in there too! YAY! Use Google translate for the Latin in the first paragraph… and any other time... Even though I know it can be shit sometimes. WE BROKE THE 1000 WORD LINE WOO! Read and Review people!

* * *

_sumus filii noctis,_ we are children of the night


	3. Left Right Left

Like Toy Soldiers Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: if I owned Hetalia would I be here?

* * *

I'm supposed to set an example

I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em

If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em

That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it

There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it

* * *

Two years later…

To say Matthew was unhappy would be a lie, the truth was he was bored. All he did now was a whole lot of nothing, challenges had been few and far between after he had proved himself capable of being in charge of Occulta Tenebrarum. _It's rather boring without challenges._ He thought to himself as he automatically went through his morning routine; shower, get dressed, brush teeth and style his hair the way Frances had taught him (the man did have his uses beyond being a great bartender.), lastly a weapons check. After a quick weapons check ( One knife on his hip, two in shoulder sheaths, one in either boot and one on the back of his neck.) he deemed himself ready and stepped outside into the hall to check his schedule for the day.

"Matthew! How are you today?"

"I hoped you slept well Matthew." Matthew sighed as he was surrounded by alphas eager to get into his inner circle, or be his mate but at this point there wasn't much difference.

"I'm fine, I hope you slept as well as I did."

"Onhonhon, how can we sleep well knowing there is a cute omega like you with a mate?" there was Frances, even though Matthew had expressed his distaste for the idea of being Francis' mate that didn't stop the French man from trying his hardest. Sighing the Canadian finally reached the schedule for all the occupants on this floor, looks like he was in luck today a challenger had appeared and Yao had already cleared them as fit to fight. His appointment with the only man who knew his body as well, if not better than him was at 6:30 an hour and a half before the fight.

"you'll sleep well were your going if you don't leave me alone." If Matthew had been paying closer attention he would have noticed that the pout his French employee had given him was a little more angry than normal, but he was too preoccupied with the preparations for his day.

~~~ You guys remember Alex from the last chapter? Yeah the dead one. Anyway he's going to help us move from point to point and help me in the A.N. his speech will be bolded so you can tell when he's talking. **Hello everyone lets go… hmm nine hours forward to 6:00 and to Gilbert Beilschmidt's point of view.**~~~

Gilbert pushed his way into the club, he was a little nervous as this was as this place was suspected of drug dealing. The albino slipped through the crowd to the bar on the other side of the floor, scanning the dance floor as he went. If he was at a club he might as well have a little fun, right? One blond in particular caught his eye, all the others stayed at a respectful distance and he didn't seem to be dancing so much as stretching or warming up. He ordered a beer (German imported, if the anonymous tip was wrong he'd have to come here more often, and maybe bring Ludwig.) the blond took a break and sat down next to Gilbert "Coke."

The German raised one silver eyebrow "why are you getting such an unawesome drink?" Gilbert had found that the best way to flirt with someone was to start a conversation and then start flirting.

"Is this your first time here Mister…?" the Canadian accepted his drink and turned to look at the alpha next to him.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert, and yeah how'd you know?" The Canadian grinned and shook his head.

"I've been coming here for a long time and after a while you kind of get a feel for these things, ya know?" The white haired alpha nodded understandingly. "Hey where's your accent from? I've never heard one like it before."

"I moved from Germany with by brother Ludwig a few weeks ago, like mein awesome accent birdie?" the Prussian smirked, time to start flirting.

"Birdie? What kind of name is that?" Matthew was getting annoyed with the cocky alpha. Before he knew it he was pinned against the bar by the alpha, close enough to smell his scent.

"Yours, do you have a problem with it birdie?" Matthew had dated a lot of strong alphas, but this was the first one to make him want to submit to them. Two ideas fought within him, his training told him to attack this person who was trapping him his, omega instincts telling him to submit. Alex had always told him to follow his instincts when it came to dealing with alphas, and anyone else who pursued him.

"N-no, Gilbert." Along with his wavering voice he slid his head back to allow access to his neck submitting as much as he could.

A young omega named Erik carefully approached the pair, one of Matthews suitors mates ( it wasn't uncommon for alphas to have more than one.) "Matthew? Yao wants too see you." The blond sighed and slid away from gilbert, he had forgotten about the fight tonight and the preparations needed before he fought.

"Thank you, Erik was it?" the omega nodded and smiled. "Tell Yao I'll be there in a second eh?"

"Yes sir." The omega scurried away to carry out the order. Frowning he turned to the bartender, a beta named Kelly.

"Kelly take care of gilbert for me will you? Give him my seat." Without waiting for a reply he turned and left.

"Give me a seat for what?" Kelly faced him with a raised eyebrow.

"The fight of course." While fighting wasn't illegal it wasn't exactly condoned.

"Alright, when does it start?"

"eight o'clock sharp."

~~~ **Alright that's it for now, see you all next time BTR gets off her lazy ass and writes, which might happen faster if you review and let her know what you think. You don't even have to have an account, however flames will be used to heat russias house.** ~~~

Pages: 2.5

Words: 1,048

~BlackTudorRose


End file.
